


Siesta

by averts



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averts/pseuds/averts
Summary: Happy (belated) birthday!!!!





	Siesta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glytchling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchling/gifts).



     The dime paperback weighed practically nothing, but in the time that he had been laying here it seemed to grow heavier and heavier. The sunlight filtering through the trees danced around the page, little spots flitting here and there through the words and making them nearly illegible. Not that he was reading in the first place, but he had been going over sentences here and there as he rocked them back and forth in the gentle breeze. They'd stolen a hammock from beneath the chuck wagon, running off from camp for the day when it became clear nothing eventful was planned, and the inhabitants settled into moseying around for the day. Charles had strung it after they found a secluded place for the hammock, high enough off the ground to still swing, but low enough to not hurt Arthur the first time he'd fallen out. Getting both of them settled into the thick canvas had been an ordeal, and more than once they'd both simply been reduced to brilliant laughter at each other's antics trying to do something as simple as lay in a hammock.

     Arthur had laid right up against him once they had somehow both settled in the makeshift bed, and it had taken them both an awkward minute of bumping around and apologies before they were comfortable, Charles on his back and Arthur beside him on his belly. His head was perched on the hunter's shoulder, his hand laying heavy in the middle of his chest, while Charles had since placed his hand over the same spot to hold Arthur's. It was nice to share a space this way without worry, and he listened to his surroundings while using one leg touching the ground to rock them while Arthur slept deeper than he'd ever seen the other rest. He snored slightly, heavy against Charles' chest and covered from the waist down in a tightly knitted blanket.

     All was well and quiet for their morning away from prying eyes, and Charles was grateful for it, relaxed enough to almost be nodding off as well. It was rare he felt safe enough to sleep to begin with, doubly so outside of camp or in broad daylight like this, but the heavy warmth of Arthur beside him had lulled him into a genuine sense of safety and comfort. After a half hour more of blankly running over the words on the page, Charles set the book down over his stomach, deciding that he could do no harm with a quick nap. They were well hidden and very well off of any path, and between the pleasant breeze and Arthur pressed up against him, he was becoming fuzzy headed and weary.

     He slept easy as well late into the afternoon, only roused by uncomfortable heat and an unpleasant tingling in his arm, blinking awake before shielding his eyes with a sigh. He nearly jumped from a small noise beside him, Arthur squirming with a huff and kicking slightly at the blanket wrapped around his legs. As carefully as he could he sat up to grab hold of it, tugging on a corner until it fell onto the dry grass in a heap, and cooler air washed over them. All seemed well enough until Arthur stirred once again, rubbing at one eye hard enough he was sure it had to hurt, and scowling something awful.

     "Mm?" It was far less of an actual question and more a confused hum, but Charles answered anyway, a hand coming to cup the other's head and keep him laying down.

     "Its nothing, you go back to sleep. Its alright." That was all Arthur seemed to need in terms of reassurance, moving to nudge his head back up onto his place at Charles' shoulder and giving a big sigh as he sank into the warmth once again. A gentle hand came down from his hair to rub Arthur's shoulder and he slipped back into sleep, moving just a bit to be able to look down at him as they both rested. He looked so much younger like this, relaxed and free of the usual tense expression and the hard furrow of his brow, seeming at peace for a rare moment. Charles smiled softly at the revelation at how much trust was mutually shown here, enough for him to be weighed down holding another and unable to react as fast as he'd like, and Arthur seemingly dead to the world and trusting him for protection and comfort. Comfort he was more than willing to give considering how much it was needed, and taking some on his own by giving it, Charles was content to lay here just as long as they both needed.


End file.
